The Imaginary World
The Imaginary World is a daily Jim Henson Company/Muppets Studio TV series featuring recycled versions of obscure Muppets from "The Muppet Show", "Fraggle Rock", "Jim Henson's Animal Show", "Muppets Tonight", "The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss", etc. set in a world created in digital effects by Jim Henson's Creature Shop, complete with various cartoon sound effects used for Disney, Warner Bros., and Hanna-Barbera cartoons. Four seasons are made, with 65 episodes each. Every character is voiced by a Sesame Street Muppeteer, U.K. Muppeteer, and a cartoon voice actor. The main instance that every Muppet who is normally a rod-arm puppet appears with live hands, most notably in close-up shots when drawing, planting, playing a piano, etc. Another instance is that every Muppet's body is shown in wide shots as a walk-around costume character played by a Muppeteer, although his/her head is never shown. In fact, a separate Muppeteer could wear leg-coverings or pants and arm coverings or a sweater to make them look like they are the Muppet's legs, arms, and body, in order to make more human-like motions. Muppets Used Occasionally In The Series *Penguins *Chickens *Cows *Pigs *Horses *Sheep *Fish *Birds *Frogs *Rabbits *Monkeys *Worms *Lobsters *Clams *Butterflies *Cacti *Flowers *Singing Food *Coconuts *Bananas *Pumpkins *African Tribal Masks *Stone Head *Muppet Furniture *Blue Frackle *Green Frackle *Luncheon Counter Monster *Miss Kitty *Flower-Eating Monster *Mean Mama *J.G. Frackle *Emerald Green Frackle *Magenta Frackle *Royal Purple Frackle *Green-Pink Frackle *Lavender-Gray Frackle *Green Buzzard Frackle *Ghosts *Skeleton *Droop *Lenny the Lizard *Shaky Sanchez *Koozebanian Phoob *Screaming Creature *Chopped Liver *Aliens (silver and blue) *The Fazoobs *The Muppaphones *Baskerville *Rover Joe *Muppy *Afghan Hound *Wolfhound *Lyle (dog) *Whaddyasay Bird *Forcryingoutloud Bird *Ohboy Bird *Righton Bird *Ohreally Bird *Youknow Bird *Canary *Winny (cafeteria bird) *Raccoons *Squirrels *Bears *Gophers *Lizards *Snakes *Parrots *Ducks *Butch (tiger) *Gnu *Bull *Billy Goat *Wolf *Dodo *Pickles (alligator) *Seal *Whale *Turkey *Shark *Octopuses *Whatnots *Donkey (John Denver & The Muppets: A Christmas Together) *Cow (John Denver & The Muppets: A Christmas Together) *Dromedary Camels (John Denver & The Muppets: A Christmas Together) *Murray Minstrel *Brool Minstrel *Wander McMooch *Mudwell Mudbunny *Begoony *Philo *Gunge *Aretha *Poison Cackler *Food *Blustering Bellowpane Monster *Papa Tree Creature *Mama Tree Creature *Baby Tree Creature *Inkspots *Beastie *Lanford *Unnamed cave creatures of Fraggle Rock *Yellow Dog *Earl Dragon *Gertha Dragon *Cinders Dragon *Desiree Dragon *Candle Dragon *Butane Dragon *Tug Monster *Boo Monster *Molly Monster *Leon *Lindbergh *Anthony *Fern *Codzilla *Karate Squid *Jacques Roach *Ted *Iguana *Dolphins *Jellyfish *Seahorses *Hypocritic Oaf *Extremes *"Dog City" Dogs *Stunt Cat *Ernst Stavros Grouper *Milton the Golden Toad *Wilf the Howler Monkey *Blanche the Chameleon *Nick the Anaconda *Aart the Armadillo *Quetzal the Tropical Bird *Caiman the Crocodile Elder *Garbage Bags *A Log *Mice *Purple Murray-Like Monster *Dark Turquoise Monster *"Old Joe" Monster *Pigeons *Brown Cat *Gray Cat *Porcupine *Turtle *Black-&-White Cat *One- and Two-Eyed Koozebanians (CityKids) *Hot Dogs (Citykids) *Bird (Citykids) *Magic Fish *Dr. Wizardo *Rugby *Ditz *Raisin *Motorcycle Toys *Cruiser *Bleep *Eggie *Dinkybeard *Jack-In-The-Box *Ding-a-Ling *Bratty Rat *Mummy *Jake the Polar Bear *Stinky the Skunk *Armstrong the Chicken Hawk *Bunny Bear *Swifty the Cheetah *Tommy the Thompson's Gazelle *Lea the Fruit Bat *Flora the Koala *Lydia the Ostrich *Sly the Crocodile *Dooly the Armadillo *Arlene the Aardvark *Chaz the Chameleon *Eugene the Hunting Dog *Chuck the Lion *Randall the Zebra *Victor the Rattlesnake *Chauncey the Turtle *Achilles the Shark *Slick the Sea Lion *Harry the Rhinoceros *Lenny the Gorilla *Plunk the Sea Otter *Guffrey the Vulture *Hillary the Owl *Octavio the Octopus *Alexis the Giraffe *Lamont the Sloth *Jared the Tiger *Nippy the Tiger Beetle *Morton the Beaver *Rudy the Spider *Johnny the Wolf *Bosko the Baboon *Casey the Kangaroo *Leapovitch the Frog *Bubba the Walrus *Bernice the Warthog *Vernon the Grizzly Bear *Heddy the Hedgehog *Gabby the Gila Monster *Kool the Kangaroo Rat *Rocky the Bighorn Sheep *Robert the Red Deer *Humphrey the Badger *Blanche the Manatee *Billybob the Lemur *Trudy the Chimpanzee *Lazlo the Hyena *Inidra the Whale *Nemets the Ant *Natasha the Tarantula *Morley the Mole *Bufo the Toad *Monty the Elephant Seal *Zach the Arctic Fox *Doreen the Camel *Phoenicia the Hippopotamus *Travis the African Buffalo *Winnie the Wasp *Milton the Blue-Footed Booby *D'Kembe the Gemsbok *Ralph the Moose *Nico the Marine Iguana *Rudy the Roadrunner *Custer the Bison *Monica the Musk Ox *Jackie the Orangutan *Lulu the Potto *Margaret the Stork *Wingo the Shoebill *Perry the Wild Horse *Alicia the Volcano Rabbit *Andrew the Reindeer *Cornelius the Crab *Alicia the Snail *Paul the Pelican *Julie the Flamingo *Vic the Monitor Lizard *Molly the Albatross *Harvey the Hummingbird *Hector the Spider Monkey *Barry the Honeybee *Priscilla the Honey Possum *Bart the Coyote *Virginia the Red Fox *Gallahad the Grasshopper Mouse *Stella the Stoat *Larry the Fish *Pearl the Pika *Charlie the Chamois *Jasper the Jaguar *Penelope the Tortoise *Julius the Spoonbill *Yorick the Salmon *Cody the Colobus Monkey *Quincy the Flying Squirrel *Hortense the Hornbill *Winston the Woodpecker *Sandy the Giant Otter *Melanie the Mink *Ernie the Mongoose *Kyle the Secretary Bird *Andy Pig (original) *Randy Pig (original) *The Wolf (Muppet Classic Theater) *Norman the Really Big Sheep *Pokey *Big Mean Carl *Cue Card Monster *Icky Nono *Cynthia Rose *Nigel (monster) *A. Ligator *Flaubert *Eugene (mink) *Hopper (rabbit) *Ozzie (squid) *A Seagull *A Flea *Angel Marie *Black Dog *Blind Pew *Walleye Pike *Old Tom *Calico *Spotted Dick *Seymour *Captain Pighead *Snorty *Howard Tubman *Meepzorp *Bug Llewellyn *Three Quongo-like Gorillas *Stevenson (parrot) *Holstein Cow *Hermit Crabs *Gink *8th Birthday Glurk *Zubble-Wump *Wickershams *Sneels *Whozits *Harry the Duck *Cosmic Fish *Dermot the Dog *Pavlov the Pug Dog *Corky Stalky *Betty the Big Hairy Beast *Diddly-Dums *The Ab-Dab *The Heebie-Jeebie *The Tweetentoot *Horrible Henry the Walrus *Goat (Telling Stories with Tomie DePaola) *Gabe (squirrel) *Mo Frackle *Scabby Frackle *Croaker *Blotch *Vicki *Pilgrim *Waffle the Cow Monkey *Pancake the Water Buffalo *D.J. 1 *D.J. 2 *D.J. 3 *Motorettes *Cavemen *Didi the Dodo *Unicorn New Muppets *An African Bull Elephant *An Asian Elephant *A Full-Body Dragon *A Scorpion *A Centipede *Caterpillars *An Abominable Snowman *A Sasquatch *A Loch Ness Monster *A Griffin *A Chinese Dragon *A Phoenix *A Sea Serpent *A Kraken *A Werewolf *Smilodon *A Woolly Mammoth *A Woolly Rhinoceros *A Giant Sloth *An Irish Elk *Tyrannosaurus *Apatosaurus *Stegosaurus *Triceratops *Parasaurolophus *Ankylosaurus *Iguanodon *Deinonychus *Protoceratops *Struthiomimus *Dimetrodon *A Plesiosaur *A Pterodactyl *A Quagga *A Mandrill *A Giant Panda *A Red Panda *Green Budgies *Blue Budgies *Rainbow Lorikeets *A Toco Toucan *A Scarlet Macaw *A Blue-&-Gold Macaw *A Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo *A Palm Cockatoo *A Golden Lion Tamarin *A Naked Mole Rat *A Grasshopper *A Ladybug *A Platypus *A Bushbaby *A Sable Antelope *A Greater Kudu *An Eland *A Ring-Tailed Lemur *A Red Ruffed Lemur *A Black-&-White Ruffed Lemur *A Sifaka *An Indri *A Fossa *A Pangolin *A Malayan Tapir *A Lowland Tapir *A Gharial *A Spectacled Caiman *A Black Bear *An American Alligator *A Chinese Alligator *A Proboscis Monkey *A Black Rhinoceros *A White Rhinoceros *A Black-Footed Penguin *A Rockhopper Penguin *A King Penguin *An Emu *A Cassowary *A Llama *A Rhea *A Stingray *A Bald Eagle *Vampire Bats *Passenger Pigeons *Great Auks *A Thylacine *Steller's Sea Cow *A Moa *A Wallaby *A Peacock *A Marabou Stork *A Manta Ray *A Hammerhead Shark *A Whale Shark *A Blue Whale *A Leopard Seal *A Killer Whale *A Sperm Whale *A Beluga Whale *A Narwhal *A Moray Eel *A Barracuda *A Wobbegong *A Gray Whale *A Right Whale *A Salamander *A Cobra *A Blue Lobster *A Spiny Lobster *A Coconut Crab *A Japanese Spider Crab *Piranhas *Starfish *Sea Urchins *Sea Cucumbers *A Crown-of-Thorns Starfish *A Giant Clam *A Lion's Mane Jelly *A Sea Snake *An Alligator Snapping Turtle *A Softshell Turtle *A Pheasant *A Gibbon *An Arapaima *An Arowana *A Meerkat *A Galapagos Tortoise *A White-Tailed Gnu *A Bontebok *An Electric Eel *A Praying Mantis *A Spiny Anteater *A Hercules Beetle *A Mountain Goat *An Ibex *A Takin *A Wapiti *A Wombat *A Bilby *A Tasmanian Devil *A Quoll *A Frilled Lizard *A Blue-Tongued Skink *A Bearded Dragon *A Horned Lizard *Baluchitherium *Glyptodon *Andrewsarchus *Platybelodon *Megacerops *An Okapi *A Bongo Antelope *A Yellow-Backed Duiker *A Saddle-Billed Stork *A Red River Hog *A Giant Forest Hog *A Wild Boar *A Peccary *A White-Tailed Deer *An Asian Moon Bear *A Sun Bear *A Sloth Bear *A Spectacled Bear *A Leatherback Sea Turtle *An Anaconda *A Reticulated Python *A Red-Eyed Tree Frog *Poison-Dart Frogs *A Tree Kangaroo *A Woodchuck *A Mallard *A Greylag Goose *A Canada Goose *A Mute Swan *A Trumpeter Swan *A Black Swan *A Japanese Crane *A Sandhill Crane *A Whooping Crane *A Stanley Crane *A Black-Crowned Crane *A Brown Pelican *A Roseate Spoonbill *A Sacred Ibis *A Scarlet Ibis *A Hamerkop *A White Lion *A Black Leopard *A White Tiger *A Golden Tabby Tiger *A Liger *A Jaglion *A White Alligator with Blue Eyes *Fleas *Bedbugs *Mosquitoes *Leeches *A Lioness *A Moose Cow *A Lion Cub *A Tiger Cub *A Cheetah Cub *A Jaguar Cub *An Elephant Calf *A Rhino Calf *A Hippo Calf *A Giraffe Calf *A Camel Calf *A Widebeest Calf *A Moose Calf *A Zebra Foal *Crocodile Hatchlings *Gharial Hatchlings *Alligator Hatchlings *Sea Turtle Hatchlings *Snapping Turtle Hatchlings *Giant Tortoise Hatchlings *Gila Monster Hatchlings *Marine Iguana Hatchlings *Komodo Dragon Hatchlings *Chameleon Hatchlings *A Red-&-Blue Robot *A Large Blue Live-Hand Long-Snouted Monster *A Red Monster With Yellow Eyes, Many Fangs, and Moving Eyebrows *A Tall Yellow Dr. Seuss-Style Giraffe-Like Creature with Red Hair and Cow-Like Horns *A Jade Green Live-Hand Hippo-Like Monster *A Large Chocolate-Colored Live-Hand Cookie Monster-Like Monster with Sharp Teeth and Dark Eyebrows *A Tan Live-Hand Monster with Two Fangs, Baggy Eyes, and Rounded Head *A Large Aqua Arch-Shaped Monster with Short Arms, Black Eyebrows, and Movable Mouth *A Short Red Long-Eared Long-Snouted Rod-Arm Creature with Black Eyebrows and Green Eyes *A yellow-orange red-beaked two-headed Frackle *A hot pink live-hand Snuffleupagus-like female monster with purple spots on her back *A Large Cinnamon-Colored Bird with Blue Legs *A Pair of Huge Furry Dark Fuschia Monster Hands and Feet *A Multicolored Live-Hand Bird *A Large Green Audrey IIesque Man-Eating Plant *Three Identical Blue-Violet Piranha Plant-Like Poisonous Flowers *Seven Venus Flytraps *Five Trees *Six Dark Grey Rocks *Eight Toadstool Mushrooms Muppeteers *Pam Arciero *Anthony Asbury *Heather Asch *Greg Ballora *David Barclay *Billy Barkhurst *Jennifer Barnhardt *Bill Barretta *Tim Blaney *Cheryl Blaylock *Rickey Boyd *Lisa Buckley *Julianne Buescher *Tyler Bunch *Kevin Carlson *Leslie Carrara-Rudolph *Kevin Clash *Stephanie D'Abruzzo *Ryan Dillon *Alice Dinnean-Vernon *Vicki Eibner *Artie Esposito *Eric Jacobson *John Kennedy *Donna Kimball *Jim Kroupa *Tim Lagasse *Bruce Lanoil *Peter Linz *Spencer Lott *Noel MacNeal *Jim Martin *Drew Massey *Joey Mazzarino *Paul McGinnis *James Murray *Michael Oosterom *Carmen Osbahr *Karen Prell *Michael Quinn *Gordon Robertson *Martin P. Robinson *David Rudman *Paul Rugg *Michelan Sisti *Andy Stone *John Tartaglia *Allan Trautman *Matt Vogel *Victor Yerrid Voices *Pamela Adlon (in style of Spinelli, Otto Osworth, and Vidia) *Carlos Alazraqui (in style of Rocko, Spunky, Denzel Crocker, Monroe, and Rudy the Chihuahua) *June Angela (in style of Principal Ishyama and Shelly Makamoto) *Pam Arciero (in style of Grungetta, the Dentist from "Learning About Letters", and the Daughter from "Let's Go Driving") *Anthony Asbury (in style of the Grinch, Yertle the Turtle, Thidwick the Moose, and Terrence McBird) *Don Austen (in style of Iver Hoob) *Diedrich Bader (in style of Batman, Zee, Mrs. Vanders, and Admiral Crick) *Nick Bakay (in style of Norbert Beaver) *Dee Bradley Baker (in style of Toilenator, Numbuh 4, Tasmanian Devil, Daffy Duck, Santa Claus, Appa, Lance Thunder, Wulf, Prince Aragon, Humongosaur, Stinkfly, Mr. Burgermeister, Mr. Xylon, Dr. Curt Connors, Dark Helmet, Larry Titan, and Olmec) *Troy Baker (in style of LEGO Batman and the Joker) *Billy Barkhurst (in style of Ernie) *Jennifer Barnhardt (in style of Cleo Lion and Gladys the Cow) *Maria Canals Barrera (in style of Paulina and Hawkgirl) *Bill Barretta (in style of Johnny Fiama, Bobo, Pepe the King Prawn, Armstrong, Howard Tubman, Big Mean Carl, Clueless Morgan, Ernst Stavros Grouper, and Strega Nona) *Dante Basco (in style of Jake Long and Kewl Breeze) *Eric Bauza (in style of Stimpy, Raimundo, Puss & Boots, Tiger Claw, Baby Fozzie, Baby Bunsen, and Marvin the Martian) *Sue Beattie (in style of Claudia Bird, Mrs. Corner, Mrs. Tiger, Granny Knit Wit, and Zelda) *Jeff Bennett (in style of Johnny Bravo, Roger Radcliffe, Mr. Smee, King Hubert, Clank, Merlin, Pip, the Huntsman, and Jonathan Long) *Cheryl Blaylock (in style of Eureeka) *Kimberly Brooks (in style of Angela Foley, Dusk, Lightning, and Dr. McStuffins) *Yvette Nicole Brown (in style of Principal Waller and Quick Charge) *Warrick Brownlow-Pike (in style of Biscuit Monster, Gonger, and a Yip-Yip Martian) *Lisa Buckley (in style of Miss Fluffe and Betty Lou) *Julianne Buescher (in style of Denise, Yolanda Rat, Sherry Netherland, Ms. A.M. Goat, and Bambalona) *S. Scott Bullock (in style of Captain Bones and Dash Baxter) *Tyler Bunch (in style of Herry, J.G., Doc Hogg, Treelo, Heath the Thesaurus, and Dr. Nitwhite) *Kevin Carlson (in style of Conky the Robot, Floorey, and Clocky) *Adam Carolla (in style of Spanky Ham) *Leslie Carrara-Rudolph (in style of Abby Cadabby, Gretel, and Spamela Hamderson) *Nancy Cartwright (in style of Bright Eyes, Kimberly, Rufus, Bart Simpson, and Todd Daring) *Cathy Cavadini (in style of Blossom, Collette, Charlamagne, Tanya Mousekewitz, Skye Redfern, and Jennifer Parker) *Greg Cipes (in style of Beast Boy, Michelangelo, and Kevin E. Levin) *Kevin Clash (in style of Elmo, Clifford, Ace Yu, Hoots the Owl, Wolfgang, Benny Rabbit, Ferlinghetti Donizetti, Clementine, Dr. Nobel Price, Professor D. Rabbit, Grand High Triangle Lover, and Baby Sinclair) *Rickey D'Shon Collins (in style of Tucker Foley) *Ian James Corlett (in style of Elwood P. Harvey, Mega Man, Rush, and Sherlock Holmes) *Jim Cummings (in style of Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Pete, and Lionel) *Stephanie D'Abruzzo (in style of Prairie Dawn, Googel, and Jane Kangaroo) *E.G. Daily (in style of Tommy Pickles, Buttercup, and Rudy Tabootie) *Debi Derryberry (in style of Jimmy Neutron, Judy Shepard, Madison, Fern Arable, and Draculaura) *Jessica Dicicco (in style of Malina, Maggie Pesky, Star Sapphire, Lego Supergirl, and Flame Princess) *Ryan Dillon (in style of Elmo, Lefty the Salesman, and Don Music) *John DiMaggio (in style of Dr. Drakken, Jake the Dog, Fu Dog, and Lex Luthor) *Benjamin Diskin (in style of Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Spider-Ham, Venom, Stitch, and Gurio Umino) *John Eccleston (in style of Yves St. LaRoach, Groove Hoob, Ralph the Moose, and Barry the Honeybee) *Ashley Eckstein (in style of Cheetah and Ahsoka Tano) *Chris Edgerly *Bill Faggerbakke (in style of Patrick Star) *Keith Ferguson (in style of Bloo, Danny Phantom, Lord Hater, Friend Owl, and Lightning McQueen) *Will Friedle (in style of Ron Stoppable and Terry McGinnis) *Nika Futterman (in style of Hawkgirl, Chum Chum, Catwoman, Rosie the Skunk, Olga Pataki, Micheline Mazinsky, Anakonda, Miguel Santos, and Adam Lyon) *Louise Gold (in style of Annie Sue, Bunnie Bear, Rhonda Rat, Fughetta Faffner, Princess Lulabelle, and Meesy Mouse) *Grey Griffin (in style of Daphne Blake, Azula, Sam Manson, Wonder Woman, Kitty Katswell, Dr. Rebecca Holiday, Grandma Stuffums, Emily Elizabeth Howard, Wonder Girl, Mandy, Femme Fatale, Duchess, Gia Got-a-Nice-Body, Evy O'Connell, Wubbzy, Kimiko Tohomiko, and Giganta) *Tania Gunadi (in style of Lady Shiva and Sashi Kobayashi) *Jennifer Hale (in style of Jessie Bannon, Ms. Keane, Princess Morebucks, Sedusa, Mallory McMallard, Cinderella, Carol Ferris, Ms. Marvel, Numbuh 86, Mad Harriet, and Mandy) *Mark Hamill (in style of The Joker, Larry 3000, and Undergrowth) *Jess Harnell (in style of Wakko Warner, Jerry, Cedric, and Captain Hero) *Brian Herring (in style of Father Mouse, Flatcap Frankie, Mansell Monkey, and Odd Job Gerald) *Kate Higgins (in style of Barbie, Frankie Stein, Sailor Mercury, Princess Aurora, and Mayor Janet Nettles) *Richard Horvitz (in style of Zim, Daggett Beaver, Billy, and Grey Matter) *Kelly Hu (in style of Stacy Hirano) *Roger Jackson (in style of Mojo Jojo) *Eric Jacobson (in style of Bert, Grover, Oscar the Grouch, Guy Smiley, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Sam Eagle, and Animal) *Ashley Johnson (in style of Gwen Tennyson) *Tom Kane (in style of Darwin, Professor Utonium, and Him) *David Kaufman (in style of Danny Phantom) *Janice Kawaye (in style of Jenny Wakeman) *Josh Keaton (in style of Spider-Man, Green Lantern, and Flash) *John Kennedy (in style of Horton the Elephant, Mr. Knox, Mumford, Animal, and Dr. Teeth) *Tom Kenny (in style of Heffer Wolfe, SpongeBob SquarePants, Ice King, Leo Callisto, Commissioner Gordon, and Crazy Quilt) *Jim Kroupa (in style of Battley, the Giant, Jeremiah Tortoise, Walter Pigeon, and the Fat Blue bartender) *Tim LaGasse (in style of Barnaby B. Busterfield, Crash, Mr. Cook, and Junior Kangaroo) *Maurice LaMarche (in style of Inspector Gadget, Chief Quimby, Pepe LePew, Yosemite Sam, Dizzy Devil, Father, Principal Pixiefrog, and Red Tornado) *Phil LaMarr (in style of Virgil Hawkins, Green Lantern, Baxter Stockman, Lucius Fox, Doc Magnus, and the bank manager) *Bruce Lanoil (in style of The Cat in the Hat and Lindy) *Peter Linz (in style of Walter, Ernie, Theo Lion, Nuzzle, Tutter, Jacques Beaver, Big Old Bullfrog, Princess Azalea, and the elephant) *Rachael MacFarlane (in style of Numbuh 362, Eris, and Hayley Smith) *Noel MacNeal (in style of Bear, Doglion, Mommy Snuffleupagus, the supermarket cashier, and Madame Chairbird) *Tress MacNeille (in style of Babs Bunny, Daisy Duck, Callie Briggs, Toast, and World's Oldest Woman) *Jason Marsden (in style of Max Goof) *Vanessa Marshall (in style of Mary Jane Watson and Danica LaBlake) *Jim Martin (in style of Gary Gnu, Preston Rabbit, the grouch toll booth attendant, Surprise dwarf, and a watermelon from "Watermelons and Cheese") *Drew Massey (in style of Statler and Count Blah) *Joey Mazzarino (in style of Murray Monster, Horatio Elephant, Stinky the Stinkweed, Ingrid, Colambo, Merry Monster, Spalding Monster, and Elwood the Jester) *Allison McGowan *Danica McKellar (in style of Miss Martian, Frost, Judy Jetson, and Madelyn Dinkley) *Jessica McKenna (in style of Aqualad) *Brian Meehl (in style of Telly, Clementine, Grungetta, Barkley, Countess Dahling von Dahling, Pearl, Manny the Agent, Dr. Nobel Price, Binkham McDoyal, and Mr. Knack) *Scott Menville (in style of Robin) *Kate Micucci (in style of Julie Kane, Irma Langinstein, Dr. Fox, Sara Murphy, and Velma Dinkley) *Candi Milo (in style of Nora Wakeman, Snap White, Dexter, Gypsy Lila, Maya Sanchez, and Irma Lair) *Julie Nathanson (in style of Belle and Ro Rowen) *Laraine Newman (in style of Miss Info, Charity Bazaar, Pamela Manson, Tetslaff, Kaia, and Gran Crood) *Daran Norris (in style of Cosmo, Mr. Turner, Verminous Snaptrap, Dick Daring, and Spankulot) *Nolan North (in style of LEGO Superman, the Kraang, and Giant-Man) *Colleen O'Shaughnessey (in style of Jazz Fenton and Janet Van Dyne) *Carmen Osbahr (in style of Rosita) *Rob Paulsen (in style of Raphael, Boober Fraggle, DECKS, Box Ghost, Bobble, Hadji Singh, Yakko Warner, and Jack Fenton) *Khary Payton (in style of Cyborg, Maurice, and Lion Mane) *Ron Perlman (in style of Mr. Lancer) *Nigel Plaskitt (in style of Moosey Mouse, Lamont the Sloth, Dotty Monster, Larry Dinger, and Singalotti) *Cristina Pucelli (in style of Miss Martian, Catwoman, Luan Loud, and Timmy) *Moira Quirk (in style of Mo the referee, Brit Crust, and Susie Smythe) *Kevin Michael Richardson (in style of Happy Dwarf, Skulker, Mr. Gus, Shredder, Willem Viceroy III, Joker, Prince John, Mrs. Clayface, and Cuthbert Crawley) *Gordon Robertson (in style of Chip, Lindbergh, Scruffy, Galileo, Zoboomafoo, and Buster the Bus) *Martin P. Robinson (in style of Telly, Monty, Buster the Horse, Shelly the Turtle, the tiger from "On Vacation With Guy Smiley", Dirk from "Sounds Of Our Lives", the sad little pig, the Pumpkin villager from "The Magnificent Seven", Jimmy's father from "Things Are Always Changing", Tony Turtle, and the father from "Let's Go Driving") *Rino Romano (in style of Spider-Man, Batman, and Tuxedo Mask) *David Rudman (in style of Cookie Monster, Chicago, Humphrey, Scooter, the cow from "Where Do I Belong?", Numberella's evil stepmother, Thumbelina from "The Fairy Tale Newlywed Game", the Fat Blue villager from "The Magnificent Seven", Herry's granny, Flo Bear, Tessie Twiddlebug, and Boo Monster) *Stephanie Sheh (in style of Sailor Moon and Katana) *James Sie (in style of Jackie Chan and Kwan) *Kate Smee (in style of Maxine the Elephant, Sasha the Siberian Tiger, Sandy the Giant Otter, and Priscilla the Honey Possum) *Kath Soucie (in style of Lola Bunny, Fifi LeFume, Betty DeVille, Dexter's Mom, Maddie Fenton, Princess What's-Her-Name, Agent Honeydew, Agent Karen Daring, Yelena Klimanov, and Phil and Lil DeVille) *Jason Spisak (in style of Green Lantern and Shaggy Man) *Andrew Spooner (in style of Furgus Fuzz) *April Stewart (in style of Granny Goodness, Stompa, Ms. Moone, and Pandora) *Tara Strong (in style of Raven, Harley Quinn, Ember McLain, Penelope Spectra, Star, Timmy Turner, Ben Tennyson, Princess Clara, and Toot Braunstein) *Nicole Sullivan (in style of Shego) *Cree Summer (in style of Penny, Susie Carmichael, Aka Pella, Valerie Gray, Cree Lincoln, Foxxy Love, and Princess Kida) *John Tartaglia (in style of Ernie, Gobo, Princeton, and Rod) *Fred Tatasciore (in style of Toxic Terror, Zon, Komodo, Ripjaws, Cannonbolt, Kryptomites, and The Incredible Hulk) *James Arnold Taylor (in style of Milo Thatch, Wooldoor Sockbat, Jew Producer, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Leonardo, Harry Osborn, Crash Nebula, and Walker) *Lauren Tom (in style of Susan Long, Susan Vandom, Yan Lin, Numbuh 3, Tasumi, Dana Tan, and Amy Wong) *Allan Trautman (in style of Professor Ape, Georgie the Hippo, Mr. Lizard, Moola the Cash Cow, and Father Pig) *Alanna Ubach (in style of Lola Boa and Manny Rivera) *Myrna Velasco (in style of Jessica Cruz and Carla Delgado) *Matt Vogel (in style of Big Bird, Kermit the Frog, Herb, Constantine, 80's Robot, Floyd Pepper, Crazy Harry, Robin, Lew Zealand, Sweetums, and The Count) *Kari Wahlgren (in style of Charmcaster, Elastika, Electronique, Tigress, Suzy Johnson, Jane Foster, Queen Arianna, and Chloe Carmichael) *Hynden Walch (in style of Starfire, Blackfire, Alice, and Penny Sanchez) *Patrick Warburton (in style of Sheriff Bronson Stone, Kronk, Steve Barkin, Prince Charming, and the Wolf) *Jim Ward (in style of Bertrand, Outback Ollie, Sam the Lion, Diamondhead, and Dad from Party Central) *Billy West (in style of Ren Hoek, Stimpy, Doug Funnie, Elmer Fudd, Shaggy Rogers, Woody Woodpecker, and Popeye) *Will Wheaton (in style of Aqualad and Darkstar) *Mae Margaret Whitman (in style of Tinker Bell and Batgirl) *Victoria Willing (in style of Puppyduck and Mother Mouse) *Mak Wilson (in style of Mopatop, Scootch, Farkas Faffner, Yves St. LaRoache, Harry the Rhino, Leapovitch the Frog, Robert the Red Deer, Chauncey the Turtle, and Harvey P. Dull) *Wally Wingert (in style of Ant-Man) *Victor Yerrid (in style of Waldorf, Sweetums, Squacky, Wishbone, and Tardy Turtle) *Keone Young (in style of Lao Shi, Kaz, and Mr. Sanban) Episode Guide Season 1 Category:TV Series Category:Fishbird's Ideas Category:Muppets Category:The Jim Henson Company